The Pretty Tree
by Lavenderangel
Summary: PrePilot 4yearold Lana has a mission: to find a Christmas tree. Complete.


Title: The Pretty Tree Author: Lala Rating: G Pairing: Kiddy Clark/Lana Summary: Pre-pilot; 4-year-old Lana has a mission: to find a Christmas tree. Complete.  
Spoilers: Pilot.  
Author's notes: This was originally going to be the prologue to my rewrite of the entire series, but I dropped that idea. I'd finished this however, a it was too cute not to post.  
Disclaimer: The characters with in do not belong to me. Neither do Christmas trees or coconut cream pie.  
Dedication: For Natalee, because she loves me and my ego. And because she's awesome. Happy birthday, Natalee! Hope you have a great day and sorry I was an idiot and spelled your name wrong to begin with, LOL.

---

November, 1989:

It was cold, but not ready to snow yet. They'd eaten the big bird yesterday, just her and Nell. It had been weird because daddy wasn't there to carve it and Nell had trouble doing it. She'd tried to make coconut cream pie, just like Lana's mommy used to make it but the crust was all black and the cream tasted yucky.

Nell didn't have to go to the plant store today and Lana didn't have to go to Pete's house. Usually that would make her happy because Pete's brothers always took her doll, but Nell was inside making a tree out of plastic. Her daddy would always take Lana into the forest and she'd get to choose the pretty green tree that got to live in their living room for Santa to visit. This tree didn't smell nice and it wasn't too pretty, either. Her daddy hadn't cut it down, she was sure. Her mommy and daddy wouldn't like that plastic tree and they wouldn't always be with her, even though Nell said so. They'd leave and it was all the dumb tree's fault!

Lana sneaked outside while Nell was yelling at the tree. She thought maybe Santa could hear her better if she was somewhere quiet.

It was kinda chilly, but Lana didn't care. She walked through their yard, and to a field she'd never been in by herself before. The trees were pretty here, but their leaves were brown and lying on the ground. If Lana could find just one of those pretty green trees, then maybe her mommy and daddy would see and would be happy again.

She walked a long way, but she didn't care. She'd go to that forest real far away if she had to.

She finally came to the end of that big field, and realized she was at someone's house. She wondered if they owned the silly cows she'd seen in the big field. Her mommy had always liked cows. She'd always make the best moos when they sang Old McDonald had a Farm.

Lana looked around. Maybe she'd see the woods from here? But all she saw was a big red truck pulling into the driveway. She was about to turn around when she saw it.

A tree! They had a big green tree with them! Excitedly, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I found one," she told the sky. "I gots a tree, Daddy!"

He didn't answer her, but Lana didn't care. She stood at the edge of the yard, suddenly scared.

Watching through her fingers, she saw a lady with red hair and a big man get out. Were they a mommy and daddy?

"Come on, Clark," the lady with red hair said. "Let's help daddy get the tree out."

Lana watched a little boy get out of the truck. He looked 'bout her size, maybe he was four fingers too? Lana wasn't too sure.

The big man went around to the back of the truck and began lifting the pretty tree. All of the sudden, the boy Lana's size was there too.

"No, Clark," the big man told him. "You can't help right now."

That boy was silly. Even Lana's mommy couldn't lift the pretty green trees

He looked sad though, and while the lady with the red hair helped the big man with the tree, – she must be really strong! – the boy – Clark? - watched sadly.

"Hi," Lana called softly. Maybe he could tell her where they got their pretty tree.

The boy turned real quick and came over to her. He didn't say anything, but smiled big, kind of like Pete's and her daddy's all in one.

"Where'd you get your tree? I needda get one so Santa will come and give me my mommy and daddy back."

He didn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Lana. You're Clark, right?"

He nodded.

"Hi," she said again. "Anyways, where'd ya get the tree?"

"Lana," he said instead, real slow and careful.

"Uh huh."

"…Hi."

"Hi?" she echoed back, kinda confused.

"Hi, Lana!" He exclaimed, smiling big.

That made Lana smile too, just 'cause.

"Clark?" The lady with red hair was suddenly walking over and they both jumped.

"Lana," Clark said again, still smiling. Lana wasn't though; she was too scared. She wasn't s'pose to talk to strangers, and she didn't have a pretty tree and –

"Lana?" These people sure liked her name. The lady with red hair was standing next to them now, looking at her.

"Hi," she said, even though she wanted to cry. She'd havta be brave instead.

"I'm Mrs. Kent. I come to your aunt's flower shop sometimes."

Lana didn't remember her. Clark was still smiling though, and that made Lana feel a little better.

"Lana likes tree," he said. His eyes shone pretty, and that made Lana forget all about the tears.

"You do?" Asked mrs. Red haired lady, looking surprised.

"Uh huh," Lana told her.

"Does your aunt know you're here?"

"No," Lana shook her head, voice small and sad. "I wanted to find a tree," she told them, gesturing at the tree the big man was slowly dragging inside.

"Lana help?" Clark pointed excitedly at the big man, and then back at Lana.

"Would you like to help decorate our tree?" Mrs. Red haired lady was talking to her, but she kept smiling at Clark, looking all happy and proud like he'd done something super cool. Lana wondered what it was, but she didn't ask. "Jonathan – Mr. Kent – can call your aunt Nell and tell her where you are."

"Okay!" Lana felt a little better about that. She'd get to help and her mommy and daddy liked it when she helped do stuff.

Clark smiled more and Lana did too.

"Thanks lots," she said later, while Mr. and Mrs. Kent made hot chocolate. "My mommy and daddy will be happy now."

"I happy," Clark told her.

"Me too."

"Lana? You like… pie?"

"What kind?"

He took a long time to say something. Finally though, he said proudly, "coconut."

It was Lana's turn to smile big.

Now she was really happy. She had found a tree, a boy who was four fingers and knew how to share, and got coconut pie.

"I'm real happy," she told Clark.

"Me too, Lana." 


End file.
